


Dress, Dinner and Dance

by Jeneral2885



Series: Jessika Pava & Poe Dameron, Jess & Rey, BB-8 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, OC, TIE Fighter, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs a dress for the ball, needs to learn how to eat formally and dance, while Poe is without a date. A Rey-Jessika bonding story.</p><p>The sequel to this story is "Darkness Rises".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Because even super Jedi girls need to dress well for a dinner, and starfighter aces need to get a date._

_Not related to my other story “Fighting over a Jedi” though you can treat it as such._

 

**New Resistance HQ**

**Unknown planet, unknown system**

 

I must write a book on how to travel irregularly from Planet A to Resista…no Planet B, Rey thought, as she stepped off the small shuttle. She had just taken nearly a dozen sub-light speed and hyperspace jumps from Master Luke’s training base to the new Resistance HQ. One day, I will write a huge book on space travel, but only when this crazy war is over, she thought.

 

“Beep, bop, beep, beep, bop,” Rey felt a circular object bump against her feet and the series whistles. “BB-8!” She screamed with delight and before she could even bend down, the BB unit had extended its hooks and attached them to her back, effectively ‘hugging’ the young Jedi Knight. In doing so, the droid was effectively ‘hugging’ her. “Hey, he...” Rey started but astromech droid whistled a query.

 

“Yes, yes, R2-D2 is fine,” Rey said, trying not to bring her lips directly to BB-8’s head. “Yes, he’s helping guard Master Luke and no, they’re in good company together.” BB-8 whistled off another statement. “Yes, I’ll tell R2 you and Threepio miss him.” The droid then twirled its head before releasing its hooks. Setting it down, Rey thought the little droid was finished with its questions but it continued to whistle another few statements. “Just in time for a party? What Party?”

 

Before she reply, the droid spun up his motors and rolled like a racing pod across the landing pad. Rey had to use Force Speed to keep up with it. Just as the droid entered the main building, an arm yanked her and instantly she reached for lighstaber. “Hey, hey, it’s just me,” a familiar voice said.

 

“Finn!!!” she exclaimed, her fear immediately changing to elation and her lips meeting his straight away. “Oh gosh, how I miss you!”

 

“I miss you too,” he said, not exactly expected that deep kiss. “Look at you, a Jedi Knight!!!”

 

“Well, actually one more test to go,” she smiled, standing back. “What’s that rank?” She pointed to the chevrons on his arms.

 

“Uh, just corporal for now. But my platoon leader is recommending me for the officer’s academy!!”

 

“Yay!!!” She embraced him once more and gave him several deep kisses on his lips. With the news over, he asked, “So back for a fortnight right? You’re just in time for the grand ball.”

 

“Ball? What ball?”

 

“Oh General Organa is hosting a short celebration after that success we had in re-taking two sectors from the First Order. Just an evening party, dinner and dance.”

 

“Dance?!” Rey exclaimed. Growing up in desert-filled Jakku, all she saw were people walking around a campfire, trying to keep warm during the cold nights.

 

“Yeah. Supposedly we have to dress up prope…” His statement was cut off by several beeps.

 

“Corporal Finn here., yes, yes Sergeant, I’ll be there.” Turning to Rey, “Sorry, I’ve got to complete my duty. See you a few hours time?” He gave her a kiss on her head, waved and dashed off.

 

Grand ball?! Dance?! Dressing up?! Rey thought silently. I know nothing about this. I just am a simple girl, having worn basic clothes on a desert planet for years and on some island-filled planet for Jedi training. I don’t know anything about formal clothing or dancing. Master Luke never mentioned anything about formality at all, just that a Jedi must cast away her adventurous thoughts and focus. Now what heck am I going to do? Embarrass Finn in front of the whole Resistance? Rey suddenly found herself in the main hangar bay. After passing byseveral A, B and Y-Wings, she found herself amongst the sleek, dark T-70 X-Wings. “Excuse me Miss,” she saw a tall security guard with a blaster rifle, “Do you have business here?”

 

“Uh, I’m looking for B…uh Poe Dameron,” she started, remembering the name of the Resistance Commander who help destroy Starkiller base.

 

“Commander Dameron is still flying. Do you have an ID for being down here?”

 

“N..” He then noticed her lightsaber and waved her in. The Perks of a Jedi, Rey smiled. As she neared the X-Wings, she heard another female voice. “No, what do you mean you have no means of transporting it? The ball is at the end of this week and I need it!!!” Rey noticed the dark-haired girl in flight suit slamming down a comlink.

 

“Hi,” she started.

 

“Oh, hi,” the girl said. “Silly clothes shop. They said the delivering droids can’t be repaired and I’ve to go to the shop to get my own dress! We’ve got a war to fight and they want me take time off base to collect my dress!”

 

“The ball?” Rey asked.

 

“Yeah, the ball. Do you have yours ready? Maybe I can use the droids that deliver yours.”

 

“Actually, I just got back here. And I have no real clothes at all, definitely not for this ball.”

 

“Really? You poor thing. A pretty chick like you ought to have…” The pilot stared at her for a few seconds. “Aren’t you the one who defeated that Dark Jedi?”

 

“Uh, well not exactly defeated. He’s still active,” Rey blushed.

 

“Oh, I guess I heard the wrong Bantha rumour then.” She extended her hand. “I’m Jessika Pava. Blue Three. Everyone calls me Jess. You are?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“Hi Rey. You ought to get a nice dress. Come along with me?”

 

To Be Continued.  


	2. Chapter 2

_I’m not sure of all the Star War phrases and food and drinks. There is of course, starwars.wikia.com, but there’s no rule preventing me from creating my own._

 

**Hangar Bay**

**Resistance Base Headquarters**

**Unknown planet**

 

“First I got to get clearance from Commander Dameron,” Jessika said.

 

“Dameron, oh Poe,” Rey remarked.

 

“And speak of the devil, there is he is!” she pointed and the loud wail of engines could be heard. Even before Rey could turn her head, the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor came to a stop nearby. Poe Dameron popped the hatch and exclaimed enthusiastically, “Man, that was a great ride! I should do this more often!!!”

 

“It’s about ferrying starfighters Commander,” Admiral Statura remarked as he shook Poe’s hand. “We need these old Rebel planes to build up our fleet and please slow down next time. We wish them intact.”

 

“Well, you know me sir, I can’t go slow like a Hutt,” Poe shot back, as BB-8 rolled up to him and beeped its congratulations and a sentence.

 

“Who’s back…Rey?” Poe looked up as the two girls approached. “Woah, a Jedi Knight!” he remarked.

 

“Not exactly yet,” Rey blushed. “Nice to see you, Poe.”

 

“And you ‘captured’ one of my pilots,” he continued joking.

 

“Sir, you mind if I take a few hours off the base to get my gown for the ball? Rey needs a gown too and I hope to show her around.”

 

“Gown? Ball?” Poe questioned along with his eyes. “Oh that. But you’re on duty.”

 

“Sir, I just finished my patrols, updated the log books, cleaned my own X-Wing and recalibrated several proton torpedoes,” Jessika argued back and waited hopefully for the positive answer.

 

Poe blinked several times then said, “Ok, two hours max, Blue Three. You have to be back for the whole force debriefing.”

 

“Thank you sir!” Jessika snapped to attention then as she and Rey moved off, she said, “and thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“You used a Jedi mind trick on him,” Jess remarked, sliding a card through a doorway.

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“Jess, a Jedi doesn’t deliberately use her Jedi Powers, especially on such situations. Master Luke taught me that in the first session.”

 

“Master L...oh blaster bolts, I forgot you trained with my idol, Commander Skywalker. How is he? How is he? I’ve been dying to meet him for ages!”

 

“Hey, slow down. He’s fine, with Artoo and fine. You do know why he has to be remain hidden.”

 

Jess gave a dejected look. “Blast this war. But I still really wanna meet him someday. I want to hear about his part in the Battle of Yavin. Oh here’s the local bank. You wanna withdraw credits?”

 

Rey then looked embarrassed. “Oh, Jess, I’m such a Hutt head. I’ve spend all my life on Jakku batering junk and now on a island plan training. I’ve never had an account or credits to my name. I’d better go...”

 

“No, please stop.” Jessika caught hold of her. “It’s no shame at all; you’re a Jedi, not some money-minded person. Look, I’ll loan you some credits. The dress isn’t that expensive.”

 

“But, I thin I need more that just a dress. I’ve never done such an event before. I’m note evn sure what it is to be female. I’ve spent most of my life wear just ‘this’,” she indicated at her beige clothing. “I don’t know what...”

 

“Rey, Rey,” Jessika patted her new friend, “nothing is too big to worry. Look this is actually my first ball as well right? As for being female, well, 99 percent of the time, I’m in this flight suit. The other times I’m still in not-so-feminine wear. Relax, it’s not a mountain to climb to get through this.”

 

Rey felt much better with that and used the Force to clam herself down. The shop in question was just beside the Bank but the girls had to duck like a dozen times to avoid speeders and commuters. “We chose a planet to base in with traffic worse than Coruscant,” Jess remarked. “But without it you won’t have places like this.”

 

“Hi, I’ve placed an order with you guys but you said your delivery droids were faulty, so I’ve come to collect,” Jess passed a slip of paper to the humanoid at the counter.

 

The sales assistant tapped a few buttons then replied with a mechanical voice. “We do not recognise this.”

 

“What? I phoned you guys like fifteen minutes ago. And I spoke to you; I recognise your voice.”

 

“We do not recognise this,” the assistant repeated.

 

“You do recognise this,” Rey calmly said.

 

“I...I do recognise this,” the assistant repeated.

 

“You will bring the dress now,” Rey said and moments later, a velvet maroon dress appeared and after checking over Jess nodded. “My friend her needs a nice dress, lingerie and a selection of reasonable make up.”

 

More than thirty minutes or measuring and comments, Rey exited the dressing room with a tight purple dress that showed off more of her bossom and her back. “Blast it, it’s so hard to walk!” Rey exclaimed standing on three inch heels.

 

“That’s the point Rey; don’t worry, I’ll teach you. It looks fabulous.”

 

“400 credits in total,” the assistant said.

 

“What? My dress was only 110,” Jess exclaimed.

 

“Lingerie, shoes, jewellery...” the attendant droned on.

 

“You will ask for 350 no more,” Rey said.

 

“I will...” the attendant did so and the girls left. “I thought you said Jedi tricks weren’t to be used in that sort of scenario.”

 

“Well, it’s up to me. But I do owe you a big one,” Rey, hugged the X-Wing pilot.

 

“Wanna grab something to drink? We still have some time.”

 

“But that would mean more money spent...” Rey protested.

 

“Hey girl, that’s the least of my worry. There’s a nice place that sells Blue Milk smoothies. Wanna try it?”

 

“Ok. Say uh, who are you with for this ball?”

 

“Uh, Temmin.”

 

“Temmin?”

 

“One of the reconnaissance pilots. Why?”

 

“I thought you asked Poe or he asked you.”

 

“Poe? Commander Dameron don’t date.”

 

“Why? He prefers....”

 

“He’s married to flying. He’ll probably ask BB-8 if he likes,” Jessika joked. Suddenly some rodent jumped in front of them.

 

“Excuse me,” Jessika began but similar creatures surrounded them. Before the girls could try to duck around, a web was cast around them, binding them in a stick binding. Suddenly, some tall dark-haired individual arrived and pointed a blaster right at them.

 

“Don’t move, Resistance scum.”

 

To be continued.   

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who have review, do review more!_

_I’ve tried to reduce Rey’s abilities or as some would say, ‘Mary Sue-ness’._

_After a long consideration, I’ve decided to bring back an Original Trilogy (or for two films) character._

 

**Outside Resistance Headquarters**

**Shopping Belt**

 

“Rey….” Jessica called, tugging against the strong binding. The young Jedi Knight immediately closed her eyes to draw upon the Force. Strange, she thought, why can’t I feel the Force instantly like I usually could?

 

“I’ll take that Jedi girl,” the humanoid said, reaching for her lighsaber. Rey immediately tried to resist the snatching by using the Force, but somehow the lightsaber came into the thug’s hands. “Ah, beautiful,” he breathed and pressed the button. “What?!” he tried again but the saber failed to activate. Suddenly, it sprung back into Rey’s hands and with a ‘snap-hiss’ Rey swung it, slicing off the webbing around the girls. A second later, she swung the blade at the first rodent-like creature but instead found some tough resistance against the clothing or armour they had on. She immediately changed and cut off its head, scattering the body and head cross the street.

 

“Get them!” Growled the leader and the rest of the rodents snarled and closed in on the two girls. Rey instinctively sliced off the head of another rodent, then the tail and feet of another. Jessika on the other hand broke into her defensive stance as a rodent napped at her. “Oooh, what dirty teeth you have,” Jess retorted and just as the creature lunged at her, a buzzing sound was heard and icky goo spurted everwhere. “Never tried that with my Vibrobalde,” the Dandoran-born starfighter pilot said. Another creature grabbed her from behind and she pressed the device again, meeting resistance at the creature’s armour but finally slicing its throat. Just as she was about to make another snide comment, metallic bonds encircled her and she was dragged into someone’s arms.

 

“Drop your saber, Jedi girl, or you lose your friend,” the humanoid said, with one arm over Jess’s mouth. Rey again tried to summon the Force but somehow, something was blocking her senses. “I said dro....” suddenly a thunderous explosion threw all three of them off their feet and seconds later, blaster bolts came. Rey saw the humanoid running away and finally finding the Force, she gave a dash off but the  creature had disappeared off into the sky.

 

“Hey there, y’alright?” a voice called. Rey turned and nearly swung her lightsaber blade into a man with greyish hair. “Hey, Jedi, even Luke doesn’t greet people like that. Here,” he held out a blaster.

 

“Cal...General Calrissian?!” Jessika began.

 

“You’re...Lando Calrissian?!” Rey said startled.

 

“Hey, yes, well I’ve forgotten the General part. Man that was thirty plus years ago.”

 

“You’re the one who blew up the second Death Star?!” Jessika shook his hand profusedly.

“Well, yes Miss, I take some small credit for that; it was a team effort. Now, you’re lucky I chance by if not you two would be Bantha fodder by now.”

 

**Intelligence Room**

**Resistance Base Headquarters**

 

“That’s some shopping trip you have Lieutenant Pava,” Major Brance, the Resistance Head of  Security and Intelligence remarked.

 

“Well, yes lucky our dresses weren’t destroyed,” Jess replied, wincing at the cuts she had. Major Kalonia had placed some ointment on them, but that didn’t feel soothing at all.

 

“I meant this humanoid you encountered,” Brance replied.

 

“I described as much as I did; well most o the time we were fighting for survival, not exactly taking a good look at him and the rodents.”

 

“There was some strange power of device he had that blocked off the Force,” Rey added.

 

“Ok, but anything else?” After a few more minutes of debriefing, the girls were let go but not before Leia Organa entered.

 

“Rey, Jess,” she hugged both of them. “Thank the Force you two are fine.”

 

“Better thank Mr. Calrissian,” Jess began.

 

“Well, it’s great that old friends come by and help rescue. Rey, a minute with you alone? I want to discuss this strange attacker.”

 

**Starfighter Squadron Ready Room**

**Sometime later**

 

“That’s one for Blue Squadron. We not only defend the base, but we’ve got a member who can take down creatures with a blade,” Ello Asty said. “This calls for a toast,” he continued, holding up a tray containing cups of Jawa Juice.

 

“Oh Ello, you’re such a party goer,” Jess smiled taking a cup. “You’re lucky we’re off duty now or Poe would have you ass for dousing us with alcohol.”

 

“Hey, starfighters can be serious and have fun,” Ello replied finished the Ardees and taking another cup.

 

“Speaking of them, have you seen Snap?”

 

“Ooh, your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not...” Jess replied, but it wasn’t exactly a secret that she liked the bearded Akiva male. “Where is he?”

 

“Temmin gone scouting again. Dameron’s orders.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Hey, Testor, we’re still at war. Need to know. I don’t know, and you don’t know. Hey...” but Jess had already left.

 

**Living Quarters**

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Sometime later**

 

Jess wandered around the halls. It was officially resting time for most personnel but it was her habit to sleep later, despite her hectic schedule. Just as Jess past another corridor, she heard some swear words that her parents once grounded her for using. “Hey Rey,” she called, recognising the voice, “you ok?”

 

“What...how did you know I was here?” Rey head popped through the open door. “Are you Fore sensitive?”

 

“No, just not sleeping yet. You were saying?” But Rey only motioned her inside. It was then she realised the young Jedi was semi naked.

 

“What..?”

 

“Well, what is this?” She held up the clothing.

 

“That’s you strapless bra,” Jess broke into a slight giggle.

 

“Hey, I...well you may have bought it for me but I’ve never worn something so...uncovered.”

 

“The word is ‘skimpy’. Gee, you’ve never?”

 

“I told you I’ve spent most of my life on Jakku then the last year or so training with Master Luke,” Rey reminded her. “No, I’ve never worn this. Or this which barely covers me,” she pointed to the bikini-like panties. “Or such a thing,” she pointed at the dress that was hung up.

 

“Oh Rey, let me help you.” Within the next ten minutes or so, Jess had shown her how to put on the bra and dress. “I feel as narrow as a maintenance shaft,” Rey remarked.

 

“No you look like an angel,” Jess said. “Finn will really love you when he sees you like this.”

 

“I think both of us are fine in simple clothing.”

 

“Well, at least you have him around.”

 

“Yours?” Jess explained. “Oh blaster bolts, that sucks. I hope Temmin come back safely.” It was then a siren blared. “All starfighter pilots and personnel,” they heard C-3PO’s voice. “Report to the main briefing room. I say again, All starfighter pilots and personnel, report to the main briefing room.”

 

“Jess, could you help me get out of all this?”

 

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this is titled, “Dress, Dinner and Dance” but it’s Star Wars and there’s a battle going on. I call this my way of correcting the shoddy battle scenes in “The Force Awakens”._

_Hell to another OT character, one who survived all three movies. I love him more than Lando._

_Lots of self created planets and technology here because well, this is my story._

 

**Main Meeting Room**

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Unknown Planet**

 

Jess hand managed to get Rey out of her gown and they made a dash to the meeting room. “Hey,” Jess said, half panting, “I’ve got to sit with my squadron. Just find a place and I’ll catch ya later, kay?” With that both girls separated. Man, this room is filled with people more than the population on Jakku, Rey thought. But then again, this is the Resistance, born out of the New Republic and before that, the Rebel Alliance. The core hope for peace in the Galaxy….

 

“Seats,” Rey heard someone announce as she spotted General Organa and the others senior entering. “Apologies for bring you all here at this hour, but this conflict doesn’t take into account sleep patterns. We have analysed the attackers who tried to caputture Lieutenant Pava and Rey earlier,” Leia paused to look up at the young Jedi. “This is the king perpetrator: Za’zun.” A 3D figure of the humanoid flashed on screen. “He is, as you might guess, a key figure in the First Order. Our intelligence has tracked him to a planet called Matooine, a gaseous planet not far here. There he and other First Order troops are holding core members of the old Rebel Alliance who could be key in our operations and logistics work. Our aim is to launch an assault to free these captives and destroy as much of this First Order outpost, and hopeful this leader. Grand Admiral Ackbar.”

 

The elderly Mon Calamari rose and cleared his throat. “We has determined that the planet is lightly defended by a single Imperial-II class Star Destroyer. This one has been modified to contain more less turbolasers but with faster velocities and thicker shielding at the bridge. Red and Blue Squadron with attack the Star Destroyer, with the aim of drawing the Star Destroyer and its TIEs away from the planet. As soon as the attack beings, our special forces transport will exit out of hyperspace and immediately land on the First Order base, targeting the prison complex. This isn’t a just a battle people but a tied one. The forces will have one standard hour to break in and release the captives. Any longer, and the platform they are one will self destruct.”

 

“Two squadrons against a Star Destroyer, even an old one?” Asked one pilot.

 

“We’re giving one on the Nebulon-B escort frigates with some up-gunned weaponry,” Ackbar replied. “General Calrissian will be captaining it.” The elderly man who saved Jess and Rey earlier nodded.

 

“And I’ll be flying one of the B-Wings,” quipped another pilot, with grey hair.

 

“Who’s he?” Rey whispered to the person next to her.

 

“Captain Antilles,” came the answer. Captain Antilles? The captain of the Tantive IV? No it...oh gosh is that....?

 

“Wedge, you sure you can manage it?” Ackbar asked. Rey nearly wanted to stand up and clap at one of the heroes of the Battle of Endor.

 

“Admiral, I’m better in the cockpit than anywhere else. I’m itching to have a go.”

 

“Alright people, get to your planes and gear,” Leia said. “May the Force be with all of you.”

 

“Well, a mission at last,” one of Jess’ squadron mates replied.

 

“Hey, where’s Blue Four?” Blue Leader asked.

 

“Uh, he called in sick sir. Stomach flu or something like that.”

 

“Sick?! And he didn’t even buzz me via comms?!”

 

“Well, sir, eleven of us can manage,” Blue Six started, just as Rey walked down stairs.

 

“Or you can get someone to fill his spot,” Jess started.

 

“Like who Pava?”

 

“Uh,” Jess looked around, wondering what made her say that. “Well, uh, I believe Rey here once flew a ship off Jakku and dodged tow TIEs....”

 

It was then the whole of Blue Squadron turned towards the young Jedi. “Uh, who are you?”

 

“She’s the girl who nearly killed Kylo Ren sir,” chimed one member.

 

“Oh. So she can fly?” Blue Leader asked.

 

“I think she can,” a voice interjected and they saw Poe entering. “Yeah, Blue Leader, I see you are one member down. Take Rey.”

 

“Sir, I don’t know her. I mean this is a T-70,” Blue Leader protested.

 

“Take her. See you at the hangar.”

 

“Okay,” Blue Leader sighed, “you can be Blue Four. But Pava,” he turned to Jess, “you  are the flight leader. She follows you. Saddle up people.”

 

“Jess, what just happened?” Rey asked as she followed the pilots out.

 

“I don’t know why I said that,” Jess confessed. “But hey, I don’t think you want to sit this out right? And you’re the Jedi, you could show us your tricks in space. Here, you can wear one of my suits’ we’re about the same size.” Minutes later, with a bit of Jess’ help, Rey was in a pilot suit. “This feels much better than the gown,” she quipped.

 

“Well, you still can’t dance in it,” Jess laughed as they headed to the hangar. “Here, this is your X-Wing. And your Astromech droid, R6-KP.”

 

“Wait, the rest of you get BB units I get a R6 droid?”

 

“It’s the Resistance Rey; you don’t get to choose. It’s a good droid. It’ll help you,” Jess replied, walking to her X-Wing.

 

“Beep, bood, bee,” it greeted.

 

“Ok, hello. Uh, just call me Rey.” Minutes later, the droid was snugly fitted in the X-Wing and so was Rey, with a technicians help. Just before she could close the canopy, she heard a voice call.

 

“Rey!” She saw Finn down below, dressed in a dark brown uniform and carrying a rifle.

 

“Finn!” she called back. “You’re going on this? Wait, you’re part of the special forces team?”

 

“Yeah and you’re flying.”

 

“Well, good...I mean may the Force be with You Finn,” she called.

 

“You too,” he replied and as the X-Wing’s power came online, she could only wave to him. With engines at full blast, Rey drew upon the Force to guide the starfighter out and into space.

 

“Ok people, coordinates are sent to your navicomputers,” Blue Leader radioed. “On my mark, three, two, one!” The X-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings and single frigate entered hyperspace.

 

To Be Continued.    


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews. This is the battle I wanted to see in Episode VII. Hopefully they’ll add something like this in VIII._

 

**Hyperspace**

 

It wasn’t the first time Rey had travelled through hyperspace; she had taken a light speed jump from the Starkkiller base back to D’Qar and travelled through several jumps between Master Luke’s hideout and the new Resistance base. But the former jump was made by Chewie and the latter but different crew in order to ward off any followers. This time, in the X-Wing, she was the one in charge. Oh, with an astromech droid helping out. R6 was really helpful, giving her a crash-course in the T-70’s layout and systems. Rey had several old X and Y-Wing computers in her hideout in Jakku, but those were Rebel-era X-Wing. Quite a number of buttons on the LCD in front of her and levers were new, so the droid’s tutorial was quite welcomed.

 

“Thanks R6,” Rey stated and heard a string of whistles—she had practiced droid speak so didn’t switch on  the translator.

 

“No, I’m not a ‘Lieutenant’, just ‘Rey’,” she corrected the bubbly droid. “Ok, hold on,” she flicked switch.

 

**Normal Space**

**Matooine Sytem**

 

The orange glow of the large planet was in instant view once the Resistance fighters and frigate exited hyperspace. “Alright fighters, get ready,” Lando radioed.

 

“All fighters report in,” Blue Leader ordered.

 

“Blue Two standing by.”

 

“Blue Three standing by,” Jess acknowledged, adjusting her scope.

 

“Blue Four standing by,” Rey radioed but R6 shrilled and she quickly adjusted her joystick to avoid another fighter. “Thanks,” she acknowledged. _Use the Force Rey_ , she heard Luke Skywalker’s voice. _Yes Master_ , she said and tried to calm herself down.

 

One by one all fighters indicated they were battle ready. “Alright Poe,” radioed Wedge from his B-Wing, “let’s get this….” His sentence was cut off as a flash came and Blue Eleven was gone. “Fighters, battle speed and scatter!” The bunch of X-Wings, B-Wings and A-Wings broke up in different directions when suddenly the distinctive shape of TIE fighters and TIE interceptors buzzed by. “Star Destroyer, sector 4,” radioed Lando. “Draw them away from the planet, the strike team will be approaching shortly!”

 

“Roger Gold One,” Poe said, blasting a TIE fighter nearby. Red and Green laser bolts flashed across the sky as the TIE fighters and Star Destroyer crews tried to knock out the Resistance task force. “Watch it Blue Four, you have one directly at your six,” Blue Leader radioed.

 

Rey immediately excused a series of jinks but the TIE fighter just kept following her. “Blast it! Can someone hel…” Suddenly her scope indicated the fighter was gone and R6 whistled a sigh of relief. “Hey Rey, you’re all clear.”

 

“Thanks Jess, I owe you one,” Rey radioed back. Always good to have friend covering you. Feel the Force flow through you Rey; let it control. Second later a series of blast occurred and Rey heard a ‘whoop’ on the radio. “You go girl! One two and three kills!”

 

“Cut the chatter Blue Three,” Blue Leader interjected then Wedge’s voice came on. “Black Leader, Blue Leader, we’re starting our attack against the Star Destroyer. We’ll need some support; the A-Wings and us can’t do much.”

 

“Copy Red Leader,” Blue Leader acknowledged. “Blues Two to Six, follow me to the destroyer. The rest of you, cover the frigate.” With engines roaring, the mix of fighters headed to the Star Destroyer, continuing to battle the incoming TIEs. One of the A-Wings suddenly jolted and the pilot had to undergo several spins before he corrected himself. “Watch the shields people,” Blue Two radioed.

 

How do we knock this thing down? Rey thought but saw the six B-Wings blast the Star Destroyer with heavy laser canon and ion canon fire, but having to dodge turbolaser and ion canon fire in return from the Star Destroyer. “Damn shielding must be twice as powerful as the Imperial era!” Wedge saw. “Get ready to….” Another swarm TIE fighters came out of the Star Destroyer and the A-Wings and part of Blue Squadron turned to engage them. The laser fire around them grew rapidly, with Jess having to make several spilt-S turns to doge them and Rey using the Force to help her engage and evade. After a few shots Rey suddenly found her battle space clear with only one TIE interceptor dead ahead. “Come closer, come closer,” she thought and adjusted her targeting scope. Suddenly, the interceptor swirled a  large loop and disappeared from sight.

 

“Hey, where did you go?” Rey thought and checked her scope which suddenly turned blank. “Hey,” Rey exclaimed, tapping it but nothing came on. “R6, can you help?” Suddenly a burst of fire jolted her and Rey heard a robotic moaning ry. “Oh R6,” she wept then shifted her controls. Nothing responded. What?! Rey pressed every available control around her but suddenly all systems were dead. Then she felt her fighter moved and the eerie sight said it all—she was caught in the Star Destroyer’s tractor beam! “Hey, Blue Squadron, guys, can you help?” she frantically radioed but then realised her intercom was also dead. No, this can be happening! She thought and tried to shift the stick again. Help me, she cried silently as the beam drew her closer to the eerie Star Destroyer.

 

BAM! BAM! Explosions rocked the side of the First Order ship. “Hey take that you rats!” Rey suddenly heard the chirpy voice and realised her radio was working. “Jess?!” she recalled.

 

“Watch it Rey, the interceptor is behind you!” Rey tugged the stick and suddenly found all systems back. It was her turn to do a loop around but as she did so, she saw another blast. “Sorry Rey, but it was getting ready to turn you into dust,” Jess radioed.

 

“Thanks Jess, I really owe you one,” Rey felt a suddenly calmness. Rey, she heard, the enemy is gone, now for the finish line.

 

“Blue Leader, We think we’ve dented the shielding,” Wedge radio. “But you know we can go low. It’s up to you. The A-Wings will join along.”

 

“Roger, Blue team, form up and follow me!” With more TIEs blasted, the X-Wins ran along the axis of the Star Destroyer, everyone jilting to avoid the intensive turbolaser fire.

 

“Watch it people,” Blue Leader advised, “the firepower will be even more...” Blue Five suddenly exploded.... “intense at each section.”

 

“Where are we headed boss?” Blue Two asked, as he intentionally raked a section of the Star Destroyer with his laser canons.

 

“The Bridge. Listen up, Blue Two and I will swerve up to the port side. Blue Three and Four, you take the starboard. Hit the shield domes first then blast away the bridge. Ready, now, now now!” The X-Wing pilots yanked their fighters up and spilt up. “Oh my gosh, it’s so close,” Rey breathed.

 

“Switch to proton torpedoes, they’ll do the trick,” Jess advised. She fired several torpedoes, but radioed, “hey those were the last of mine. It’s up to you Rey.” Rey adjusted her scope and concentrated. Use the Force Rey, she heard Master Luke’s voice again. Let it guide you. Blinking rapidly, Rey cut of her targeting device and just fired.

 

“Great shot Rey! Now pull up before you get caught in the shockwave!” She did and all the remaining Resistance fighters did likewise as the Star Destroyer’s bridge burnt and it tilted rapidly, heading towards the planet.

 

“Great job everyone,” Lando radioed from the frigate. “Our strike team also achieved it’s mission. Time to head home, whoho!”

 

To Be Continued.   

 


	6. Chapter 6

_I use the food I could find on starwars.wikia.com and real life dishes._

**Unknown Resistance Base Headquarters**

**After the battle**

 

As soon Rey opened her canopy, a rapturous applause flooded her ears and she saw Resistance personnel surrounding her X-Wing. As she climbed down, they started patting her on the back and chanting her name. Amidst all this cheering, Rey picked up Jess’ voice and immediately she swung to her left and was immediately squeezed tightly by the black hair pilot. “Rey! You wonderful girl, you did it!”

 

“Well yeah,” A quite sweat-soaked Rey replied. “Thank to you or I would be a goner from that TIE. I just don’t what happened back there.”

 

“It was ‘teamwork’”, “Jess replied with a still elated voice, “but what’s more you blew up the Star Destroyer, you go girl!”

 

“That was some impressive flying, Lieu…I mean Rey,” Blue Leader came over and commented. “I take my reservations back; you are a natural starfighter pilot. Maybe you’ll like to join us officially?”

 

Jess’ eye picked upon hearing her Commanding Officer’s offer and started to silently cry ‘yes, yes’.  Rey was about to answer affirmative when Master Luke’s voice ran through her ears—Rey, the Force is always within you. Feel it, use it wisely. “Uh...thanks sir,” she replied. “I’ll definitely consider it...once I complete my Jedi training.”

 

“Well, you know where to find me,” Blue Leader replied with no rejected look on his face. “Blue Squadron,” he whistled to the surviving members of the squadron, “Debriefing time! Uh,” he turned to the young Jedi, “You’re welcomed to join

 

“Rey...I’ll catch up with you later,” Jess called disappointingly, her voice drowned out by the others.  Rey opted to sit out the debriefing and was once again in her traditional desert brown outfit and wandering across the base. “Oooh!” She cried as she collided into a metallic object. “Darn it, I got to be...oh hi,” she greeted the familiar droid, C-3PO. “I knock something out of you,” she picked up the data pad.

 

“Oh, sorry Mistr...Miss Rey,” the droid apologised for no reason. “Could I have that back?”

 

“Menu for celebratory dinner,” Rey read. “Amuse-bouche,” she pronounced it as ‘amus-buch’. “What that?”

 

“Miss Rey, may I have it back?” Threepio repeated.

 

“Appetizer, orders of 1000 kg of fresh fruit from Naboo...Starter....” Rey scanned through the list.

 

“Miss Rey...”

 

Meanwhile, Jess was doodling on her own empty pad as the various Squadron Leaders presented their after-action reports. This is the most boring part about being a Starfighter pilot, she thought. They give you the best equipment, sent you to battle, and then make you listen to presentations that nobody cared about. What’s worse, she thought scanning the room, I don’t get to see who I want. Finally as the whole team was dismissed, she bounded to Poe. “Uh, Commander, do you have any news about Snap, Temmin?”

 

“You know I can’t reveal secretive details.”

 

“I mean, will he be back in time for the ball?”

 

“Probably.”

 

Probably, Probably, Jess, thought. Probably lots of unknowns will still occur. “Oh hey, Rey,” she found her new friend outside the door.

 

“How was the debriefing?” Jess gave her a short summary of her boredom and the lack of information of Snap. “And the ball is in just over a day!”

 

“Oh yeah about that. I bumped into Threepio just now and he was carrying a datapad full of the dinner menu. Had phrases like ‘amus-buch’ and other weird stuff.”

 

“Amuse-bouche,” Jess laughed. “It’s the chef’s special selection.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t know that?”

 

“Jess, I grew up eating Polystarch and Veg-meat for years,” Rey explained. “I’ve actually never seen anything else, much less dined formally.”

 

“Oh man, you’ve been missing out on something great. Come on,” she yanked her hand. “I’ll show you.”

 

Minutes later, the two girls were at the entrance of some skylight restaurant at the top of the base. “Hey, Jess,” the maître d' called, “how’s things?”

 

“Hey Shan,” she replied, “Remember that Sabacc game you lost to me?”

 

“Hey, that was one loss, out of many wins.”

 

“Well it’s still my win. Why not you set us a table with the traditional lunch menu and we’re even?” Twenty minutes later, Rey had a little pastry in front of her.

 

“This is Crab-stuffed creampuff from Mon Calamari,” Jess introduced the item to Rey who immediately reached out with her hand.

 

“No, no, no, Rey, in the formal dinner you have to use the cutlery,” Jess explained, pointed.

 

“But there’s so many of them,” Rey protested.

 

“The idea, Rey dear, is to move from the outside in. Soon enough, Rey learnt how to cut and eat without leaving any foodbits on her cheeks. Next up was some soup from Jess home planet of Dandoran. “No, you spoon the soup outwards,” she instructed.

 

“Why?”

 

“So you don’t spill it on yourself.”

 

“Master Luke just gobbles his soups and stew down,” Rey remembered.

 

“Well maybe we can trade. He tells me all the stories from the Battle of Yavin and Battle of Hoth and I teach him how to dine properly.”

 

“He loves to eat simply,” Rey explained. “You, teaching a Jedi Master?!”

 

“I’m teaching a Jedi Knight now am I? Oh yay, here’s out steaks.” Rey had never seen meat in its proper form and was shocked by the size of  piece. “Hey, it’s just meat. I’ll help you finish it.”

 

“Anything I should know?” Jess introduced her to the steak knife and while they didn’t order any alcohol, she taught her friend which wines would go with which type of food. Just as frozen yoghurt was laid in front of the girls, Rey suddenly squirmed.

 

“What’s wrong? Too full?” The young Jedi shook her head and called the maître d' over.

 

“Take this back; it’s poisoned.” The maître d' protested but Rey tipped her drink over the dessert and  it rapidly turned pink.

 

“Oh my, we’re so sorry,” he exclaimed and cleared the dishes.

 

“Someone doesn’t like us,” Jess summarised when she spotted a shiny glow at the entrance.

 

“Ah, Lieutenant Pava,” Threepio greeted her. “There you are. General Organa, Admiral Ackbar and Commander Dameron would like to see you.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Just you Lieutenant.”

 

“Blast it Mr. I was just teaching Rey...” But she finally got up and followed the protocol droid out. Why would three senior officers wish to see her? What could she have committed? If it was a disciplinary act it would be Blue Leader just meeting her. Jess ran through all possibilities but dismissed all of them until she saw the three leaders in front of her.

 

“At ease Lieutenant,” the elderly Mon Calamari said.

 

“Lieutenant. We have word about Lieutenant Commander Wexley,” Leia Organa began and Jess eyes widen in hope.

 

“He’s...he’s missing in action,” Poe Dameron stammered.

 

To Be Continued.       


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews, will edit previous chapters for clarity._

_According to Star Wars Wikia, Wexley is a Captain in the Resistance. Doesn’t fit for me since Poe is a Commander (in real life the latter rank is lower than the former—if we stick to Naval ranks.) So I made Wexley/Snap/Temmin a Lieutenant Commander._

 

**Resistance Base Headquarters**

 

Jess stared at the three senior Resistance commanders for a few seconds before the tears swelling up in eyes streaked down her cheeks. Her mouth open to say something foul, then she thought better of it and ignoring military protocol, she dashed out of the room.

 

“Lieutenant! Lieutenant Pava!” Poe called, running after the junior pilot. “Lieu…”

 

“Stop Lieutenant-ing me!!!” Jess spun around and yelled at her senior officer. “You sent him on that mission, didn’t you?”

 

“I ordered, but it was a…”

 

“Well, you can suck this!!!” Jess shouted, spat, and threw her rank insignia at him, nearly striking Poe’s forehead. “Hey, Jess,” Rey emerged from another corner but the fuming your pilot ignored her new friend and ran off. “What did I run…into?” She queried. Poe just shook his head and moved away.

 

“Rey,” General Organa gestured. “A short word with you.” With her mind more on the incident she just witnessed, Rey did and Leia double locked the door. “Thank goodness you’re alright; that dessert could have killed you.”

 

“I’m fine, thanks to the Force,” Rey answered, her head glancing back and her mind more focused on her new starfighter pilot friend.

 

“We have the chef in custody and under interrogation. It’s certainly an increasing threat by the First Order against you so you really have to be cautious. I know you’re strong with the Force especially with Luke’s training, but you still need be covered. How about some security details, a droid or so?”

 

“I’m fine, General, really,” Rey replied, hoping to check on Jess. “I don’t need a minder to cover my six all the time,” she remembered hearing that slang in the hangar bay.

 

“Nevertheless, some precautions have to be taken. While you’re here, I’ll have at least a guard droid on your room door.” Rey nodded and then learnt about what happened to Jess earlier. “Oh my...” she said and after a quick ‘thanks’ to Leia, she dashed out. Using the Force, she found Jess’ quarters easily and press the door bell. “Jess?” She called. “You there?”

 

No one answered after a few more attempts with the doorbell, but Rey could sense her friend through the metal. “Jess, I know you’re there...”

 

“Go away!” Came the reply followed by a series of sobbing.

 

“Jess, come on, talk to me,” Rey pleaded.

 

“I am. Now go away,” Rey could still sense the young starfighter pilot sobbing.

 

“Jess, I know Temmin was special...” The door snapped open.

 

“He IS SPECIAL TO ME! AND THEY TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!” Jess cried out loud, her black silky hair masking most of her face. Rey reached out to hug her new friend but she shrugged it off.

 

“I’m so sorry...” Rey apologised for her grammar mistake and expressed her sympathy.

 

“You are now let me wail in peace!” Jess slammed the door shut and Rey considered using the Force to unlock it but had second thoughts. Staring at locked dorm, she closed her eyes and thought, what would a Jedi do in such a circumstance? Master Luke, she thought quietly, what would you do?

 

More guided by the Force than anything else, Rey found her back in the hangar area where she heard a familiar voice and beeping. “No, I don’t have time to set you up for a defragmentation of your hard drive. You can get others to do it or roll down to the shop yourself. No, I’m not being uncaring, I just don’t have the time.”

 

“Hi Poe, uh Commander Dameron,” Rey began, trying to be more formal. “I was wondering about uh Temmin Wexley...”

 

“Oh you as well,” Poe interjected, trying to hand-comb his hair in place. “He’s just reported missing that’s all.”

 

“But...uh Jess... I mean Lieutenant Pava,”

 

“She’s going through what ever starfighter pilot goes through: a phase of disbelief. She’ll get over it.” He replied with a strong tone of indifference.

 

“But...”

 

“But I’m busy. Look you can have a short spin in the T-47s or their simulators ok? See you.” Poe spun on his heels and moved off.

 

“Beeep boo boop,” BB-8 whined.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s not like him,” Rey bent down and patted the droid which whistled another question. She quickly explained the situation and the droid whistled again.

 

“Send them to the medical bay? No, I don’t think Jess warrants drugs...ok, but how long should I wait for her to calm down? Ok, ok,” Rey patted the droid again and led it to the droid bay to clean its internals. That area was adjacent to a gymnasium where she spotted the person she really cared about.

 

“Let me help you with that Finn,” she called, lifted the weight with the Force rather than her arms.

 

“Perks of befriending a Jedi,” he smiled, reaching to kiss her but she moved back. “Sweaty body,” she chirped.

 

“I’ll fix that soon. The Resistance seems to make me exercise more than I ever did as a Stormtrooper. What’s up?”

 

Rey filled him in about Jess adding a ‘what should I do?’ at the end of the update. “Well, back in my horrible Stormtrooper days, we used to settle arguments or disagreements with a fight.”

 

“A fight? Finn, I can’t get Jess to fight Poe.”

 

“Well no, yeah you’re right. But something wil...” Suddenly, Rey smiled. “What?”

 

“Finn dear, you gave the best idea! Now...” she lean forward and forgetting his sweaty body, she whispered her plan.

 

A while later, Jess with her hair slightly re-arranged and her face showing a curious rather than a dejected look. “Rey, for the umpteenth time, where are you taking me?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m helping you feel better.”

 

“This better not be any Jedi trick. I’ve read about you people. You..” Jess found herself he a small meeting room and before she knew it, Rey closed the hatch. Suddenly, another side panel opened and Finn pushed Poe inside.

 

“Rey, curse you! I knew it! Lemme out!” Jess pounded the locked door.

 

“Finn! You tricked me!” Poe also hollered.

 

“Hey you two, talk it out,” Rey called via the  intercom.

 

“I’m sure you both can settle it,” Called Finn.

 

The Commander and the Lieutenant gave angry look at the speaker and each other before turning back to back.

 

“Ok, tell me I’m being court-martial,” Jess began a few minutes later. “I shouted at a senior officer, threw my insignia at you, threw a tantrum. Tell me how unbecoming an officer of the Resistance I...”

 

“Lieutenant...” Poe called but she stilled rumbled on.

 

“Jess!” he called then she looked up.

 

“I...I’m sorry about Snap as well. He brought all the jokes whole starfighter fleet. He brought life amongst the dreariness of fighting and duty. Most of all, he was the best reconnaissance I’ve ever known. He could literally draw out maps of any region or system with a quick glance. He could guide pilots and whole squadrons through the best possible path. And he....”

 

“And?” Jess prompted.

 

“He was...is the best with the Galaxy Expansion game,” Poe gave a short laugh. “I always came second to him.”

 

“I could never figure out that game,” Jess added. “Just used to sit by him, hug him and kiss him as he played it.” Her hands and fingers moved around to imitate such actions. “Now, I’ve to imagine him by me at the ball.”

 

“Jess, I’m sorry again. Look, he’s just classified as missing ok? We’ll put a lookout on him, get intelligence to focus on any leads on him. And, uh, I’m in the same spot as you. I don’t have any girl to take to the ball.”

 

“That’s because you  work too hard...sir.”

 

“BB-8 been telling you stuff?”

 

“No, that’s an honest opinion Commander. But thank you for this,” she reached out and shook his hand.

 

“Uh Jess,” he called just as she found the door unlocked. “You might want to have these back, Lieutenant,” he pinned her insiginia back on her shoulders.

 

“Thank you sir!” She snapped to attention. Then, shuffling her feet, she cleared her throat and asked, “Sir, permission to take you as my date to the ball?”

 

To be Continued  

 

      


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

**New Resistance Base**

 

Poe was thunderstruck by Jess’ request. “You…you want me as your date?!”

 

“Well sir…uh Poe…I kind of had you in my thoughts since I was posted to Blue Squadron. You’re a great leader and motivator and you do pull the kind of jokes that I particularly like. Then you’re also well, a really handsome guy.”

 

Poe’s eyes widen at this appraisal of him. “Oh...oh...kay...cute? As handsome as Temmin?”

 

“Well, maybe not as cute but you come second place. I have uh, I hope you don’t mind, fantasised about you for a while.”

 

“Oh...” Poe repeated himself, still shocked by the offer. “But, I’m just a normal chap who spend most of his in the military and not outside.”

 

“That’s it sir, I want to help you get out of your turtle shell,” Jess responded with a slight plea. “Please sir, it’ll be just for that event. Afterwards, well, we can part as good friends.”

 

Poe was about to counter argument before his eyes told his brain something else. Come on Dameron, this lady is right. You’re too much of a workaholic. She’s beautiful, she’s a ace pilot and now she’s asking you out to a nice ball. Nothing is wrong... “Ok, I’ll accept. I hope I can find the full set items for my tux...”

 

“Yay!” Jess flung her arms around him and gave him a light kiss. “I’m sure all will be in order, sir...uh Poe. See you then!”

 

“Well, that was quite unexpected Jess,” Rey commenting, joining her outside. “From a simple making up to getting a date.”

 

“Well, call it something like your Force helping help,” Jess replied. “And uh Miss Jedi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please don’t try to lock me up me up again,” she gave her a playful punch.

 

On the other corridor, Poe was still reeling in shock by what transpired. “She asked me out, she asked me out...I can’t believe it...”

 

“Beeepdwoopwhee!” shrilled BB-8 who suddenly appeared.

 

“I hope you didn’t have anything to do with this,” Poe muttered but the droid whistled a long string of his language to protest his innocence. Then, cam a series of excited whistles. “What? Yeah of course she’s sex..y? Wait, Easy for you to say. You don’t have wear a restricting cummerbund and do dancing and such.” Poe continued to mumble protest while BB-8 whistled back on how he just got a hot date.

 

**A few hours before the actual ball**

 

Dressed in her own red backless gown, Jess hummed and made her way to Rey’s quarters until she collided to a droid with a half spherical bottom and a top that looked like a bridge of a mini frigate. “Name?” the droid barked.

 

“Uh, Pava, Jessika Pava,” Jess noticed the needles in the droids arms.

 

“Pava...not registered. Step back.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been on this base for ages! Lieutenant Jessika Pava, Blue Three, I’m here to see...ow!” the droids stunned here. “Hey! I’m on your side, hey...” before the droid could act further, Rey burst out of her room and ordered the droid away. “Thanks, gee, that G-2RD was going to rip my nice dress off. Hey, you aren’t dressed yet. What’s...” The young Jedi yanked her in, locked the door and burst out, “I don’t think I can do this...”

 

“You don’t think...oh honey,” Jess hugged Rey tightly, “it’s nothing you can’t conquer. You managed your first starfighter battle. You’ve battled a dark Jedi. This is more that a walk in the park!”

 

“I know, I know, I think I’ve more cut out for those sort of things rather that wearing that,” Rey pointed at her dress. “And doing all that fancy dining. I’ve tried to gather the Force on this, but I just feel a bit uncertain...”

 

“Rey, I’m here, I’ll help you each step of the way through this,” Jess patted her. “Come on, I’ll help you with the dress.” Minutes later, Rey took her new steps with the dress and her high heels on. “It’s like being trapped in a trash compactor,” she whined.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel comfortable after a while. Now, let’s go through that simple dance routine. You’ve go to impress Finn right? Arms out, no no straighten then, ah,” Jess adjusted her arms. “Don’t drop them, or you do spaghetti arms. Now, we shift, back and forth, one two, one two, one, two, three...”

 

In a common room, Poe sat with his bow tie un done, playing yet another game of Dejarik. “Hey buddy!” Finn suddenly appeared and gave his friend a hug. “I’ve been looking for you! Some of the other guys have arranged a round of pre-dinner drinks. Wanna join?”

 

“Huh? Oh, nah, I’ll just stay here,” he looked at the piece before shutting off the game. “Have fun there.”

 

“You’re not yourself,” Finn pulled over a chair. “It’s the ball right?” Poe didn’t immediately answer. “Come on man, you’ve gone through worse than...I’m sorry,” Finn apologised, realising he stirred up Poe’s mental torture.

 

“It’s okay, I just still can’t get over the fact I have a date for this ball, and she asked me not the other way.”

 

“Hey, I hear the other guys are jealous you got her. I’m nervous too buddy, I’ve got a girl who’s a Jedi Knight.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe replied, drummin his fingers. “At lest you planned it well with her.”

 

“Actually no, we hardly see and talk to each other given the secrecy of her training. Poe, this ain’t scary. I’ll probably fumble as well. At least this isn’t the First Order where you get punished for not finishing one speck of your plate. Ease up!”

 

“All rise!” the senior Command Petty Officer called. “We welcome the leader of our humble and gallant Resistance, General Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan!” Leia, dressed in a beige gown with a diamond tiara, made her way into the grand ballroom, her right hand stretched out to an empty space, reflecting the lost of her former husband, General Han Solo. The members of the Resistance followed suit and then turning towards the the main table.

 

“Officers, men, ladies, droids, dear friends,” Leia began, “we have achieved some, and lost some, so it would seem out of place to call this a victorious celebration. At this moment, star systems are still battling out to be free from the First Order, species and humans are still suffering from the conflict and dear ones are missing or gone because of battles,” everyone  lowered their heads in memory of Han Solo, while Poe gently touched Jess hand as they booth remembered Snap. “But amidst the conflict, we have hope. Hope in restoring beauty when there was destruction, hope creating serenity when there’s turmoil, hope in restoring freedom, justice, and bringing in light to the galaxy. Dear friends, as we dine and gather to this evening, we renew ourselves, physically and mentally, so that we will have a grand new dawn. May the Force be with all of us.”

 

“I suppose you’re tired of hearing this, but you really look wonderful tonight,” Finn remarked to Rey, and leaned forward kissed his girlfriend on her cheek.

 

“Thanks you this great starfighter pilot,” Rey pointed with her knife, then remembering that was rude, she just gestured.

 

“And without this wondering Jedi girl, I would be crying my eyes out,” Jess complimented her new best friend. “And I won’t be sitting next to this smashing young man.”

 

“Aw thank you. May I?” Poe refilled her glass and drawing up his courage, he gave her slight kiss on her cheek. “Hey man! Poe did it!” Ello called out from across the table.

 

“Uh...” before both Commander and Lieutenant knew it, the other straighter pilots had gathered around them and snapped pictures of the two of them. “Hey!” Poe cried, “you people! Oh ok, you can keep the pictures but if they go up on the Resista-book site, I’ll...”

 

“Already uploaded Black Leader!”

 

Hours later, the two couples broke free of the main crowd, finding a quiet open spot over looking a lake. “My feet are almost given way,” Rey complained, unclipping her sandals.

 

“Aw, need Finn-y to rub it well?” Before she could answered, he proceeded to do so, then started placing a multitude of kisses up her legs. “Finn! You’ve drunk too much Corellian wine!”

 

“Only two glasses,” he countered. “Permission to continue?”

 

“Only if I do it in return,” she said, planting a deep kiss on his lips. “Two glasses?!”

 

Several metres away, Jess was looking out on the lake. “Thinking about Snap?” Poe asked, squeezing her hand again.

 

“I...I just wish he was here.”

 

“We’ll have a task force set up specifically to find him. I’ll do it myself even if Ackbar or the Princess says no. I won’t hold back anything...”

 

“Thanks Poe, you’re so sweet, and thank you for tonight,” she gave him a deep hug.

 

“I guess I have to say the same words back to you; I would be stuck in my quarters had you not convinced me otherwise.”

 

“Yeah well, let’s go...” she noticed he had something in his hand. “What’s that? Oh my gosh, Poe, no, no, I can’t believe your going to pro....”

 

“Lieutenant Pava, do you swear allegiance to the Resistance, aiming to battle the First Order and restore Freedom to the galaxy?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Pava,” Poe extracted the insignia and pinned it against her dress. “Effective today onwards.”

 

“Oh my gosh, my gosh, I can’t believe it?!!” She cried out in excitement. “But I thought I was still under the zon....”

 

“You’ve proven yourself and out-shoned many others, especially during that last battle, Jess. The senior commanders were hesitant but I wrote a lengthy report. You earn this Lieutenant Commander Pava.”

 

“Why thank you sir!!!” she squeezed him and planted a deep kiss on his lips. “Uh, I hope this is excused Commander,” she reverted back to military formality.

 

“For tonight. You want to rejoin the crowd?”

 

“Uh wait...” she noticed that Rey was alone. “Finn left?”

 

“I told him to sober up a bit more.  It’s so beautiful,” Rey said, tracing her finger across the air, forming a figure eight. “After years on the desert, I just think I could live here forever.”

 

“After your Jedi training?”

 

“Well, yes, after this crazy war is all over. Jess, I really want to thank you for all of this,” she hugged her new friend. “I mean, congratulations Lieutenant Commander.”

 

“And thank you Rey, for helping me out, through that fight with those creatures and the battle. You’re a wonderful friend. Oh my gosh, not you as well,” she spied something in Rey’s hand.

 

“I used to craft this for hours back on Jakku,” Rey revealed a pendant that had a X shape. “I know it’s not an X-Wing or even something close, but I thought it would be a great gift, especially since I’ll be returning back to Master Luke. May I?” she clipped it on. “Let’s go back in, and no more dancing please.”

 

As the Jedi and the newly promoted starfighter pilot head back in, BB-8 chirped. “Well, I never understood humans that much,” C-3PO commented. The astromech droid gave a string of beeps. “What? No, I’m a protocol droid, not one programmed for relationships. No, just because I witnessed General Solo and the Princess doesn’t mean I know about love. What do you know? You’re suppose to understand starships, not love?” BB-8  again chirped. “What? You want me to dance with you?”

 

THE END.

 

_Jessika, Rey, and the others will return in another story._

 

_Author’s note: Thank you for all at Fanfiction.net and AO3 for reviewing and criticising this story, all mistakes are mine and I will correct when needed. Just to let you know, some of the creatures and technology here are not just from The Force Awakens and the Star Wars canon, but also from the EU, or what is now known as Legends._

 

Jessika Pava and friends return in  "Darkness Rises" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6578095/chapters/15050146

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darkness Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578095) by [Jeneral2885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885)




End file.
